


中国特色式组团刷怪

by PadmeAmidala



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), New Super-Man and the Justice League of China (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeAmidala/pseuds/PadmeAmidala
Summary: 中国正义联盟，大量私设注意（就没有官设orz是2016年中漫画发出之前的自嗨幻想式作品！坑了





	中国特色式组团刷怪

1.  
韦氏出品的玉米饼是孔克南最喜欢的零食之一，就算他是一个地地道道的上海人，也不能否认这玉米饼所散发出来的香甜醇厚的味道是多么的诱人。  
每周周五放学回家的路上，孔克南总是会到家门口的超市买一包。  
万恶的资本家把玉米饼的价格设到了三十块一包，没有钱的高中生根本没有办法支付起每天一包的开销。  
孔克南每次啃玉米饼的时候都会含泪诅咒韦氏集团的老总，然后期待着下周五的到来。

2.  
孔克南是一个积极上进的文艺好青年。  
他家就住在复旦大学旁边，虽然离市区是远了一点，但是在耳濡目染之下，孔克南对文字和新闻学充满了极大的兴趣，他的志向就是能够高考考到复旦大学的新闻系。孔克南为了自己的理想，在高一的时候就加入了学校的校报，三年下来基本上把所有的板块都跑遍了。  
因为他的超级大脑和听力，校报记者孔克南在娱乐版块和八卦板块上的卓越表现总是会收到来自前辈和后辈的崇拜的目光。

3.  
作为一个爱好和平的超人，孔克南每次都会在把反派揍的屁滚尿流之前和他们聊聊人生，虽然反派一般都会在他说出“我们可以来谈谈”之前直接发表演说，极度不配合。  
的亏于反派话多，在社会要问栏目的撰写中孔克南总是能够提供爆料出许多不为人知的细节。  
比如这次的反派其实是一个养了一只猫的铲屎官；或者他今年本命年穿了一条红色的内裤等等。  
他还碰到过有想和北京的蝙蝠侠干架结果跑到了上海来的奇葩。  
但是对于要用文字描述自己这件事孔克南一直感到十分的羞愧和尴尬，所以他一般都会推掉这一块的工作。

3.  
如果要孔克南自己说的话，他还是更喜欢待在美食专栏，因为美食是他人生中动力和激情。偶尔发动一下学校中的南北战争是一件大快人心的娱乐活动。哪怕他的卷子和五三都刷不完，孔克南也是不会在追逐美食的道路上停下的。  
总共算下来的话，孔克南大概已经推荐了三次韦氏玉米饼，为此编辑部的姑娘已经狠狠的教训过他了。  
官方理由是读者不喜欢看重复的内容，当然真正的理由是南方的美食团队中出现了一个叛徒。  
为此孔克南感到十分的悲伤，美食是不分边界的啊，就像他喜欢吃小笼包和生煎又喜欢煎饼果子一样。

4.  
孔克南第一次遇到韦少爷是在语言奥利匹克竞赛上。这是他除了作文比赛之外唯一感兴趣的竞赛了，因为他是个地地道道的文科生，你让他去做数学题还不如让他去死，不过这个目标过于远大艰难，目前没有办法实现。  
作为一个高中生超级英雄，孔克南早就习惯了考试的过程中出现不法分子这种家常便饭的事情了。所以当他正在解一道藏语题耳畔却传来了炸弹倒计时的声音的时候，孔克南内心里没有多大的波动，按套路想着打个上厕所的报告出去解决了这事。  
然而在他举手的同时，一个自带狂霸拽冷酷总裁气场两米八的男生也举起了手，然后肩并肩的和他一起走出了教室。  
孔克南：……

5.  
“我知道你是上海的超人。”气场两米八的汉子在出了教室后对孔克南说道。  
孔克南：！！  
他扶了下眼镜。  
“我也知道你要去干什么，不要用这种智障的眼神看着我，我和你的目的是一样的。”  
孔克南：！！！！  
他眼镜掉了。  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”  
孔克南：！！！！！！！！！！  
他刚捡起来的眼镜又掉了。  
韦少爷：“……你愣着干啥，要我拖着你跑啊？速度点。”  
孔克南用一种不可置信的害怕的眼神看向了韦少爷。  
“你是学生！？”  
“……”  
可能是由于内心受到的冲击太大，孔克南说出了一句日后他的不敢想的话。  
“呃，要不要…我拉着你飞过去？”  
“滚！”

6.  
后来的事情也没有什么新意，蝙蝠侠换上制服，在丢出了“我喜欢单干，你别惹事儿”之后刷刷的就把炸弹拆了，然后冲到了对面的楼里把那个炸弹人给揪住揍了一顿。  
孔克南在干什么？  
孔克南被吼去丢了炸弹残骸，弱弱地在看着蝙蝠侠把人揍成猪头后打了110。

7.  
不过在知道了韦少爷是做玉米饼的韦氏的法定继承人之后，孔克南很“愉快”的加了韦少爷的微信和QQ。  
和蝙蝠侠做朋友太可怕了，但是和韦少爷发展友情孔克南绝对双手支持。  
韦少爷对此表示一脸嫌弃。  
他家可不是做玉米饼的，那只是阿福闲来随手搞得副业里的副业罢了。  
不过当韦少爷知道了孔克南给他设的备注是“韦蝙王”之后，他就把上海超人给拉黑了。

8.  
在孔克南知道了阿福管家会做最纯正的玉米饼之后，他就开始了有空就飞到北京去骚扰韦少爷的日子。  
孔克南一直以为韦少爷的家是那种超大的四合院，装潢像故宫的那种。但是受到来自西方万恶的资本主义的荼毒，韦少爷只是在三环内买了三套公寓两套别墅罢了。公寓是那种可以看破雾霾的高层。  
虽然这五套房里任意一套孔克南都觉得自己就算卖身也买不来一平方米。  
但是孔克南没猜错的是他确实在乡下有一块玉米地。  
孔克南表示：“北京真是民风淳朴啊！”

9.  
正义联盟其实一开始只是一个互助小组，更准确的说是孔克南单方面向韦少爷索取补习资料。  
孔克南在知道蝙蝠侠今年已经高考考到了清华之后，就坚定的抱了大腿。没办法，不是他没有骨气，谁叫人家能够提供他一箱子的复习资料，带笔记的。  
至于来自孔克南的帮助？抱歉，我们的蝙蝠侠现在大多时间喜欢单干。

10.

神奇女侠是互助小组变成正义联盟的大功臣。  
神奇女侠曾经是来自内蒙古高原旁大兴安岭中女儿国的公主，姓戴名安，封号是真言公主，现在是一个少数名族高仲生。  
至于为什么公主会加入正义联盟？  
她在自由搏击比赛里赢了蝙蝠侠，在射箭比赛里赢了蝙蝠侠，在马术比赛里又赢了蝙蝠侠，成功勾引起了韦少爷的兴趣。  
韦少爷于是黑进了她的资料库，查到了一些不可告人的秘密。  
一个星期后，他们就有了一个新的小团体。  
和一个在孔克南看来又大又壕的基地。  
“哇这个塔好高！”  
“哇全自动门诶！”  
“哇防弹玻璃诶！”  
“这不是电影里才有的那种高端控制面板嘛？！”

韦少爷青筋暴起：“那叫全息投影！没见过世面给我闭嘴，再嚷嚷自个儿找根绳去。”

11.  
孔克南后来发现，女侠和韦少爷都上大学了，就自己一个人还要生活在水生火热之中等待明年的高考。  
韦少爷考的是清华，女侠在警校开始读大二了。  
一个跟开了挂一样的，一个就是开了挂的。孔克南这么分析着，忽然对于自己未来的人生有一种不知名的安全感，以及淡淡的一点点的挫败。

少年都是在一点点的不甘中成长起来的。  
这时的超人还很年轻和naive，他还只是个孩子，只是孔克南。

12.  
有一天孔克南做完作业后，坐在基地的落地窗前，看着满天的雾霾，听女侠讲她当年的故事。  
“当年日本鬼子打进来，咱东三省黑龙江掉得最晚啊，这你知道吧？”  
点头。  
“那是因为当时鬼子有一大波闯到了我们家后院里，就大兴安岭，结果被咱训练的杠杠的姑娘们给一个个扛了，还有一个是我贴身护卫勒。”  
孔克南顿时肃然起敬。

13.  
女侠其实普通话说的很标准很溜， 但是她私底下总是忍不住用东北话逗上海小子孔克南。  
还记得孔克南第一次和戴安见面，听到那如银铃般的脆脆的一口东北大碴子之后，整个人幻灭好几个小时。  
孔克南一开始对女侠的影响还是一个高挑小麦色皮肤还有点性感的漂亮姐姐呢。

14.  
当绿灯侠也加入了联盟之后，孔克南整个人其实是崩溃的。  
因为哈尔是一个哈尔滨人！  
全联盟上下现在除了他一个人都是北方人！  
吵架都吵不过嘤嘤嘤。  
就他一个吃咸粽子，甜豆腐花。

15.  
孔克南发现到目前为止他和所有人的相识过程都是惊心动魄的，只是方向不太一样。  
哈尔和他见面的时候，给他的第一影响其实是一个帅气的阳光男生，穿着一身绿油油的体恤衫，整个人有一股谜一般的吸引力。  
孔克南是抱着一种兴奋的和正常人交流的心态和哈尔握手的。  
当听到哈尔说：“你好，我叫绿光散人。”并露出那一口大白牙之后，孔克南整个人都懵逼了。  
“什么？”（请自行脑补加菲说what的时候的样子）  
“他叫哈尔，人称哈二狗。”韦少爷一脸不可言喻的mdzz表情。  
“其实哈尔这个名字不是我的真名，它是取自哈尔滨前两个字，我是哈尔滨的灯神，你知道就像阿拉丁神……唔打人别打脸！！放开我！！”

16.  
不过哈尔除了会用他那个绿油油的戒指玩吧啦啦小魔仙变身以外，他还会算卦。对的，就是那易经摆谱的那种算卦的……简易版。  
哈尔没那么高端，他从本质上是个干骗子媒婆和送子观音生意捞油钱的。  
不过绿光散人那个名号哈尔还真没骗人，他出去摆小摊的时候就叫绿光散人。

17.  
哈尔没上过大学，理论上他这年纪现在正好是读大四。  
“你为什么没上大学？”孔克南边吃着咸粽子边问坐在瞭望塔旁边和他一起值班的哈尔。  
“我高三逃家跑了。”哈尔吮着棒棒糖晃着腿说，眼里有一种隐约的伤感，“我上有四个哥哥三个姐姐下有一个小妹， 正好没法上大学。”  
孔克南对哈尔顿时充满了无限的同情，刚想拍拍他的肩膀问他要不要抱抱，就看到了二哈举起了他的手。  
“不读大学的好处就是你可以有空收到别人给你的戒指嘿嘿嘿。”  
孔克南默默放下了他的手。

18.

闪电侠的欢迎会最终变成了一场认亲大会。  
当哈尔算卦回来了之后，看到了韦西，突然就跳了起来冲上去抱住了新晋闪电侠。  
“哦我的干侄子我好想你啊！”  
“叔叔！”  
所有人，包括见过很多大世面的神奇女侠，全部都风中凌乱了。

19.

闪电侠是一个江西人，和孔克南一样的高二升学生，明年高考。  
众所周知，江西的高考异常可怕，高中异常变态。孔克南对于闪电侠这个在这种环境里还可以做一个完爆所有的理科学霸怀有着一种莫名的敬意。  
还有一种涕流不止的感动和感激，终于联盟里又有一个南方人了。  
于是，他们两个组成了一个新互助小组，孔克南教他写作文，闪电侠教他做数学。  
两个人还一起给顺风快递打工，速度快质量高安全性强，简直是快递界的模范。

**Author's Note:**

> 还有几天孔克南以及各种设定就不会再是我们所期望的样子了，好感慨失落啊，所以赶在官方发大招前想着一定要开始写自己幻想的中国正联，于是就有了这篇不定期更新的片段灭文。（2016-6-30）
> 
> 我们中国超人的漫画已经出来了，虽然说心中萌萌哒的孔克南幻灭了，但是仔细想想校霸小胖砸克南也挺萌awwwww。我觉得下一次更新可以放大招了，目前还在酝酿中，可能或不可能都说不清楚。水仙其实挺萌的233333。（2016-7-8）


End file.
